So you want to play MASH?
by HornedHalo
Summary: Sam is invited to an all weekend sleep over at Valerie's, when the two girls decide to play a game of MASH... what happens when the results start coming true? RxR! [DannySam] rated for further chapters... its in between K and T
1. Thursday, A sleepover?

(Hey I got this idea from playing MASH! Lol that's the funniest games ever, if you don't know how to play MASH, I pity you, I Really do. It will explain in further chapters so, keep reading )

So you want to play MASH

Chapter 1: A Sleepover?

Sam was sitting at home, when her cell phone rang. Caller I.D. read: Valerie. "Hey Val." Sam said pleasantly into the phone. "Um, I don't know, a sleepover, this weekend?" Sam thought about it, and thought if she was doing anything. Honestly Sam was tired of spending her weekends helping Danny fight ghosts. Sam and Valerie had become friends, after awhile they were both into similar things like: music, guys (Danny), and friends. But the things they weren't in common with was: Style, movies, clothes, and shopping in general. Valerie, of course was the "Oh my God, I love shopping, and staying in style, cute pony movies, and pink everything (well not entirely everything)" And Sam was the "Stay away from me and we'll be fine, and black everything." Type, but only one thing brought the girls together… Danny. Both girls had major crushes on Danny (NO DUH!). But both of them agreed on a truce that neither of them would make him fall for of them, but that he would come to the girl he liked, and they wouldn't fight over him. And Sam was fine with that.

"I don't think I'm doing anything, sure, well what should I bring, just the normal?" Sam asked then paused to let Valerie answer. "Yeah, yeah, ok I'll bring everything over, I'll just call my mom to let her know I'm not going to be home this weekend." _Like she'll care…_

"Ok mom, I will… I remember, yes… I know… no he won't be there, ok thank you mom." Sam hung up the phone. She sighed. "Time to start packing…" Valerie wanted Sam to sleepover Friday-Sunday. So Sam had to pack a lot of stuff, plus the stuff Valerie asked her to bring. And today was Thursday.

Valerie had asked Sam to bring all her make up over, and anything else she needed. Sam grabbed her eyeliner. SNAP! It broke in half. "Ugh! Dammit, that was my last one too, well I guess I'll run out to Hot Topic after I'm done packing." Sam said aloud

Sam put five pairs of clothing into her backpack, not counting her pajamas and under shirts. She threw a bunch of pads and tampons in too. She put her make up case next to her over stuffed backpack and picked up her cell phone and dialed Danny's number.

"Hey Danny, do you want to run out to the Mall really quick?" Sam said "Uh, yeah sure, I just need to pick up some more eyeliner, it shouldn't take to long." … "Ok, thanks, Danny." Sam hung up, and sat down on her bed, closed her eyes and fell onto her back, asleep.

"Hay Sam… wake up." Danny said "Oh… huh, hey. How long have u been waiting?" Sam asked drowsily "Not long, but are you ready to go?" "Oh yeah, lets go."

Danny and Sam flew off toward the Mall. Sam looked at Danny's white hair and beautiful green eyes, oh how she longed for them, if it was up to her right now she'd kiss him, but she had to remember the truce between her and Valerie. Danny looked down at Sam and noticed her staring at him. "Uh Sam… are you ok?" Sam blushed "Uh, yeah I'm fine." She looked away.

It wasn't long until they got to the Mall, Sam bought her eyeliner and a few more things, and she bought hair dye, gages, and red nail polish.

Danny flew her back to her room and left, he had to study for his test tomorrow, Danny was in Summer school, and he had tests every Friday, and this Friday's test was gonna be a killer.

Sam stayed up late watching some horror movie till about 1 then she fell asleep on the sofa. She woke up the next morning at 12. She went out for lunch then cam back, and headed over to Valerie's place.

(so how do you like it so far? Please review! I want to make this a really good and long, funny story! So if ya can tell me some funny stuff to put in the next chapter! Review!)

Laterz


	2. Friday Night

(Ok here is chapter 2! So Enjoy! )

So you want to play MASH?

Chapter 2: MASH? What's that?

(sorry im gonna have to change the rules of MASH, I'm sorry but, MASH is like who you'll marry and how many kids your gonna have and your job and stuff, so I'm gonna make it even better? OK!)

Sam and Valerie were giving each other makeovers when the subject of MASH came up. "So after this, do want me to do your MASH?" Valerie asked "MASH… what's that?" Sam asked "It's a game, you write down on paper, a few names of guys you know, then you write down places you can meet, then places you go on for a date and then you write how the date ended and it can be all kinds of crazy stuff! Its really fun! Here I'll do yours…" Valerie said taking a pen a piece of paper, she dabbled down a quick list of things on it. "Ok now tell me when to stop." Valerie said making lines on the paper "Stop." "Ok that's 5." Valerie started counting down the list crossing off every 5 name on the list, it took a couple of minutes. Valerie laughed "Ha, oh my god… this is too funny…" "What! Let me see it!" Sam grabbed the paper… She laughed "So my first Date is movies and dinner, then I met him on myspace ha, then he drops me off at the door and he kisses me on the cheek… the guy I'm dating is… Dash Baxter!" Sam's jaw dropped.

"What! Hey that's not nice! That's it gimme the pen its your turn." Sam grabbed the pen from Valerie's hand and wrote down some things. "okay tell me when to stop." …. "Okay stop." Valerie said Sam counted "Okay that's 4." Sam started counting down the list and crossed off every forth one. "…oh my… ha now this ones funny!" Sam snorted "Give me that!" Valerie demanded as she grabbed the paper. "My first Date is a walk on the beach, I meet him at a party, and at the end of the date he … passionately kisses me, and my date is Kwan! EW!" Valerie gagged and Sam laughed "That's it I'm doing yours again!" Valerie said grabbed a pen and paper scribbling down a bunch of things, "Okay say when." "Ok." Valerie counted "3." She crossed of every third one. "Ok, I'm done…" Valerie said trying to hold in the laughter, Sam grabbed the paper and read it to herself as Valerie cracked up. Sam looked up and glared at her. "My date is lunch and a walk in the park, He calls me and asks me out, then when he drops me of he frenches me! And my date is … MIKEY!"

Valerie cracked up and fell over on to the floor as Sam jumped on her grabbing a pillow and shoving it onto her face. Valerie pushed her off and grabbed her pink lipstick. "Girl, don't make me use this on you…" Valerie said stepping towards, Sam, her arm with the lipstick extended outward towards Sam.

Just then Sam's cell phone rang. She looked down, she didn't know the number. "Hello?" "…hey… um Sam?" "Yes, who is this?" "This is Mikey… I was wondering if I could meet you for lunch on Monday?" "…Uh… sure, I guess so…" Sam said uncertain "Ok! I'll meet you at the Nasty Burger at 12, then! See you." And he hung up. "…ok then that was weird." Just then Valerie's cell rang. "Hello?" "Hey Val, your invited to my birthday party! Its on Sunday, its at night, from 7 to 10, do you think you can make it?" "yeah sure who else is invited?" "Umm… everybody, do you know Sam's and Danny's number?" Star asked "I know theirs, but Sam is right here, do you want me to tell her?" "Sure, tell Danny too, I have Tuckers number, well I'll see you then" and Star hung up "Sam we're invited to Star's birthday party on Sunday. Are you gonna go?" Valerie asked as she hung up the phone. "Yeah I guess so." Sam replied.

(A/N: Wasn't that good! Omg I bet you cant wait for the next chapter! Wooo, Well Review please! Sorry I had to change the rules of MASH but we cant wait till there married! Can we?)

Laterz


	3. Friday, I think I'm Addicted

(Oh So goes on with chapter 3, hope ya like it! )

So you want to play MASH?

Chapter 3: I think I'm addicted.

It was now 10 o'clock, the girls were all hyper and high, and they were now eating dinner. "Man I'm starved!" Sam complained as Valerie put to bowls of spaghetti into the microwave. Valerie laughed "Yeah, so I guess it wasn't such a good Idea to come down for dinner at 10." Sam started writing something sown on a piece of paper next to her on table. "Man girl, you are addicted to that game. Well I was too the first time I played it." Val laughed, "Well, It's just so funny, to see what these results are." Sam yawned, "Okay tell me when to stop." "Stop." "Okay that's 6." Sam began counting fast down the long list of options. "Okay, I'm done…Haha, your sooo screwed on this one!" "Give me that!" Valerie demanded as she grabbed the paper and read it aloud. "Ok, Our Date is at his house…He will ask me out at school… when he drops me off at my house we will make out… and my date is… TUCKER FOLEY!"

Sam cracked up! Then both girls grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a whole list down and started counting. "Hah!" Valerie laughed as she read Sam's out loud for her to hear. "Your first date will be at Chuck E. Cheeses, He's gonna ask you out at his house, and you will passionately kiss as he drops you off, and you date is Danny Phantom!" Both girls laughed "oh yeah well-" "girls keep it down in there!" Mr. Gray shouted, both girls giggled softly. Valerie took the bowls of spaghetti up to her room and they left all the papers downstairs. Sam flopped down onto Val's bed and her head hung upside down off the bed. "Hey Sam?" Val asked "What?" Sam asked as the blood rushed to her head, brining more color into her cheeks and forehead. "Can I give you a make over? Please! You can give me one and it can be all black!" Sam thought about it. "Hmmm… I guess so, just not to much pink! Or I'll kill you." Valerie smiled and grabbed all off her make up and Sam sat up.

The two girls did there make up and by the time they were done it was past 12. The two girls started arguing and tossing pillows around the room and make up wars, it was really fun till Valerie dozed off for a quick 20 minutes. And she woke up to a completely eyelinered face, black lips, and a (fake) nose ring. "AHH! What did you do to me!" Valerie screamed "I took advantage of you, you never fall asleep first at a sleepover, don't you know that?" Sam said

After stupid pointless bickering the girls both fell asleep…

(ok.. I don't know what to add so right now Val has to go out with Kwan, and Tucker, and Sam has to go out with Dash, Mikey, and Danny P. Sorry that wasn't longer, but I'm like tired of writing for the night! Maybe later on I'll write more, So enjoy this and REVIEW! I'll also write the next chapter 2morrow! So yeah)


	4. Saturday, and a session on Myspace

(Ok so here goes chapter 4! Enjoy and please Review! Thanks)

So you want to play MASH?

Chapter 4: Saturday, a session on Myspace

The two girls stopped playing MASH for a while that day. Sam woke up and Valerie was already awake, and at her computer desk.

"Huh…what time is it?" Sam yawned

"10:42," Valerie said looking at the watch on her wrist.

Sam got up and walked over to Valerie, and sat on the arm of the chair. "You have a Myspace?" She asked "Oh yeah, but I just talk to people I know. I don't talk to people I don't know." "So who's that?" Sam said pointing to the screen; it was a picture of some guy she had never seen before. "Oh him… I dunno, but he's cute!" Both girls laughed.

"Hey I left something downstairs last night, I just gonna run down to get it." Sam said opening up Valerie's bedroom door. "K" Valerie replied without looking away from the computer screen.

Sam ran down the stairs and grabbed the paper that she wrote Valerie's MASH on last night, She read it to herself and laughed. "oh man she's gonna kill me for this one… heh heh…" Sam chuckled

Valerie sat at the computer writing pointless bulletins. Sam walked in through the door, "Oh Valerie…" Sam said stressing out Valerie's name. "What?" Valerie asked turning around facing Sam. "I wrote this last night, but I thought you'd like to see it." Sam laughed Valerie grabbed the paper. "lets see here… my date is at the fair…he asks me out at the fair… and before we leave he kisses me on the cheek and my date is Elliot! Eww, you mean that new kid, who dressed up as a Hungarian, and went out with you!" (I Honestly thought GREGOR (not Elliot even though they're the same.) was hott! He was from Hungary! So am I… ok) "Yeah."

Sam sat down in the computer chair and opened up a new window and typed in her name on Myspace. "One new message…" Sam clicked it "I wonder from who…UHH! DASH how the hell did he get my name on here!" Sam opened it.

"Hey Sam…

Yeah whatever, want to see a move with me on Friday? Dash"

"Eww hell no!" Sam wrote back

"Ew, what the hell, no way. I would not go on a date with you if you were that last guy on earth!" (HARSH!) How the hell did you get my name, and the nerve to even ask me that!"

Sam clicked Send.

"okk," Sam said into the awkwardness of silence. Valerie was looking at the paper, "Hey look there's a fair coming up…"

"Wait a minute…" Sam grabbed the paper and grabbed the paper she used for Valerie's MASH. "Don't you think its strange, that there's a fair coming to town and your MASH happens at the fair… and the same with the other ones! Mikey called me and asked me out and I just got a Myspace message from Dash, asking me out! And Star's party, I bet Kwan would be there!" Sam was freaked out

"Girl, its probably just a coincidence, maybe Mikey likes you, so what, and maybe Dash was dared to ask you out! So what, and for the fair thing, so Amity always has fairs going on."

"I still think it's pretty weird…"

(how was this chapter! Tell me, review please! I'll try to update soon!)


	5. Saturday night at the Fair

(Ok so goes on with Chapter 5! Haha) ENJOY AND REVIEW

So you want to play MASH?

Chapter 5: Saturday night at the Fair

It was 6:00; the girls had already eaten dinner. "Hey Valerie, lets head down to the fair."

"Hmm, I dunno, we just ate are you planning on forcing me to go any rides?" Valerie asked taking a sip of her coke.

"Nah, I'm not to big on roller costars at small theme parks, where they could easily crash, or have problems." Sam said taking her small ponytail out of her hair and pushing her hair all back in a ponytail.

"Yeah, alright…" Valerie said tying her hair back too. _Dammit what if these MASH results do come true…I'll be stuck on a date with Elliot… _

The two girls walked down to the park, which was a long walk since Valerie's apartment was on the out skirts of the town. It was now 6:15, and the park opened up for the fair already, the bright lights filled the sky. It was still light out and the lights on were blinding. The two girls had fun popping balloons for prizes.

It was now 7:00 the girls had gotten on a few rides and got cotton candy. "Valerie, I'll be right back, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. (Boy does this sound like another one of my stories…)

Valerie leaned up against one of the tent poles, when she saw a group of boys fooling around. Jocks. One of the boys turned around and spotted Valerie looking at them, Valerie could see who was over there, but no kids from her school. Just then one kid ran up to Valerie. _Oh no… I don't know what Elliot looks like, since he transferred… but this kid better not be him. _

"Hey, your Valerie right?" The kid asked, "That depends who wants to know?"

"Oh right, I'm Elliot, I saw you the other day, working at Nasty Burger." _I dunno what Sam was complaining about Elliot's pretty good looking… _Valerie thought.

"Sooo…" Elliot started "you wanna hang out?" "Sure." Valerie said the two linked arms and walked off.

Sam walked out of the bathroom and looked around for Valerie, She found her hanging out with Elliot and she looked like she was having a pretty good time. "Eh I'll leave her alone for awhile." Sam wandered off for a while; she saw Tucker and Danny in line for a roller coaster. "Hey guys!" Sam waved as she ran over to them "Hey Sam, I thought you were spending the weekend with Valerie?" "I am, we decided to come here, but right now she's on a date."

Tucker elbowed Danny in the side, obviously Sam didn't notice. "Oh right, Sam you left your math not book at my house the other while helping me with my homework, you can come by sometime to pick it up." "Ok, I'll stop by tomorrow before Star's party, oh by the way you invited." "Yeah, I know Tucker told me."

The night went on Sam with Danny and Tucker, and Valerie with Elliot.

It was 9 now, and the group met up to watch the fire works. Valerie, Elliot, Tucker, Danny, and Sam sat on the hill watching the colorful fireworks.

Danny looked at Sam. She had never looked so pretty, she had her hair up in a ponytail and her eyes shined and her face and her curves, Sam was wearing a pretty nice outfit, It was a red plaid skirt, and a red halter top. Danny was pretty much drooling, how her body just fit the outfit, and how it complemented her looks. Sam noticed the awkwardness in the air; she looked over at Danny who was looking at her.

"…Uhh Danny… Are you ok?" … "Huh…" Danny blushed "Yeah… sorry." The two-blushed deep red, they both turned away from each other. Sam's face was hot and flushed. She looked over at Valerie who looked like she was having a great time. Her and Elliot were talking, and flirting. You could tell because they were both blushing.

At the end of the night, Sam said Good-bye to Danny and Tucker. And Valerie said good-bye to Elliot. Valerie ran over to Sam, her face was red. "no way… He kissed you?" Sam exclaimed, and Valerie just nodded her head.

"I'm starting to really believe that our results from MASH really are coming true…"

(FLUFFY, haha so how was it! Please Review!) PLEASE!


	6. Sunday, Horror in Hot Topic

(Ok here's chapter 6! Woot, I hope you like, Alright,) ENJOY

So you want to play MASH?

Chapter 6: Sunday, Horror in Hot Topic

Valerie and Sam fell asleep at 3 am, that night, morning, whatever. When they finally woke up it was 12 o' clock. Sam stretched out her arms and yawned. Valerie had just gotten up to, but she already headed downstairs to fix lunch for the both of them. Valerie was looking through the fridge and couldn't find much to eat. Sam came down and sat at the table, she was wearing her purple T-shirt with a little black bat in the center, and her purple and black skirt. And Valerie was wearing a white T-shirt with blue and pink stripes horizontally across, and a blue jean skirt that was frayed at the bottom.

"Uhh…" Valerie moaned "Sorry Sam there's nothing to eat, how bout we walk down to Nasty Burger and get something?" Sam sighed "Yeah sure."

Sam walked back up stairs, and started getting her stuff together, the party was at 7, but it took an hour to get to her house. So they had to leave at 6, and Sam still needed to drop by Danny's to get her notebook.

Sam made sure she had everything of hers together, before she left. Sam picked up her cell phone. "Hey Danny."

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

"Before, we go over to Star's party, can I stop by to pick up my book?"

"Well, yeah sure."

"Great, thanks, I'll talk to you later."

"Later."

Sam closed her phone and but it in her pocket. And threw her backpack by the door, and put her make up case next to it. And she ran down stairs. "Ready to go, I'm starving!"

"Yeah, we can leave, let me grab my cell phone. And tell my dad." Valerie ran up the stairs and grabbed her cell. "Daddy, we're going down to Nasty Burger to get some lunch." "Ok dear, I'm probably not going to be here when you get back, work just called me in." "Alright daddy, bye."

Valerie ran downstairs and her and Sam started walking to Nasty Burger.

The girls were sweating by the time they got there. It was a hot day. They walked in to the Air-conditioned, restaurant. Both girls sighed in relief of the cool air. Sam wiped her forehead and waited in line, to order.

By the time they ordered it was 12:45. The girls sat down and talked awhile, just girly gossip and jokes, mentioning funny things that happened to the preps and jocks at school.

"So, after this want to go up to the mall, we still have time before we head over to Star's." Valerie asked

"Yeah sure why not, don't we need to buy her a gift?" Sam asked taking a sip of her soy milkshake.

"yeah, well I have a Hollister gift card we could buy her something from there."

"Alright, You can, but I'm not stepping near there. Once your done meet me in Hot Topic."

"Why, should I go in there? Won't I embarrass you, being a prep in all?"

"Yeah, well, you're an outcast prep, and an outcast has to accept other outcasts as it own." Sam laughed as she put hr hand on Valerie's shoulder.

The girls headed over to the Mall after finishing up their lunch. Sam went upstairs to Hot Topic and Valerie headed over to Hollister. Valerie picked out a few tank tops, and a Hollister button up. The line was long today so it took awhile to pay for it.

Sam was in the back of Hot Topic looking at skirts, when one of her friends who worked there walked up to her. "Hey Sam. I haven't seen you in a while." The Guy said put his hand up against the wall. His eyeliner was smeared and his hair was covering his green eyes. His nose was pierced, and so was his eyebrow. "Hey Jeff, yeah I stopped by on Thursday, but you weren't working."

Jeff leaned closer to Sam. "So have a boyfriend? My friend told me he saw you here with a guy." "No… He's my friend." Sam said feeling awkward. She backed up a little, but he moved closer. He put his hand on her waist, Sam pushed it away. "...W…well I –I better, get going…" Sam said back up and walking towards the front. But Jeff grabbed her hand

"Not so fast…" Jeff pulled her next to him and slid his hand down her waist to her butt. "Jeff!" Sam screamed, "Stop it!" Sam tired to pull away but his grip was too strong. He backed her up into the wall and started kissing up her neck. Sam tired to pull away furiously, but no good, she yelled for help, but no one seemed to hear.

Jeff pushed her into the changing room and closed the door. "Jeff, this isn't funny, let me out now!" Sam screamed "heh heh…" Jeff laughed and grabbed Sam's hand's and kissed her on the lips. Sam turned her head "No! Please don't do this, Stop it!" Jeff's hand reached up her skirt. "Stop it!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs.

Valerie was right out side Hot Topic when she heard Sam's screams. Valerie ran into the store and looked for Sam, and found her pinned to the floor with a guy on top of her. "Get off of her you whore!" Valerie yelled as she whacked the guy with her bag, and grabbed his arm and pulled him off her. Sam got up immediately and ran out of there with Valerie.

The girls were panicking so much. By the time they got out of the Mall, Sam was crying. "Come on Sam, let's go back to my house." Valerie said

Back at Valerie's Sam was sitting on Valerie's bed and Val was sitting on the floor, listening to Sam and what happened.

(OOO, wow… That's so horrible! No he didn't Rape her… was about to though if Valerie didn't come to the rescue. Anyway please Review! Next chapter is Star's Party, and Val's Date with Kwan! Haha, please review till then!)


	7. Sunday Night, Star's Party

(ok here goes chapter 7, take 2. I HATE REWRITING!) GAHH

So you want to play MASH?

Chapter 7: Sunday Night, Star's Party.

Sam told Valerie the whole story, both girls decided to call the police and Mall security. The police arrived and told Sam to clam down and tell them the story. They asked for her name, address, number, and her parents name and available number. Mall security said that they had Jeff in custody, and that he was being fired and sent own to police head quarters.

By the time the police left it was 5. Sam convinced Valerie to go to Star's party. Since it would get Sam's mind of things for a while. So Sam and Valerie washed up and changed. They ate a light dinner then headed out.

The girls stopped over at Danny's place to pick up Sam's notebook.

Sam knocked on the door, and Danny opened it.

"Hey Sam, hey Val." Danny said moving aside, motioning for them to come in.

"Thanks, what a gentlemen." Val and Sam complemented

Valerie walked in and looked around. Sam and Danny headed upstairs to get her notebook. The two kids ran into Danny's room, Danny grabbed the notebook and handed it to Sam.

"Thanks." Sam said as she headed back out the door.

"Wait." Danny said grabbing her shoulder, Sam turned around.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you could help me baby sit my cousin on Wednesday, Tucker said he couldn't and you my last hope, please?" Danny pleaded showing his adorable blue puppy eyes that Sam just gave in too.

"Sure, why not. I'll meet you here on Wednesday, then."

"Thanks."

The group headed out to Star's party, Tucker was already there. So they didn't need to pick him up.

When they got there, the party was wild. Inside, the party looked like everybody was drunk. People dancing, screaming, laughing, throwing food, drinks and other things you could think of.

One of the boys picked up the punch bowl and poured it on a bunch of the jocks. In the corner two people were making out. Looked like two guys… ew…

Music was blaring and people screaming.

Valerie and Sam put their gifts on the table and went out back. Danny followed.

Outside was even worse. Star had a pool and a bunch of kids were playing chicken. There was also a kiddy pool filled with pudding and kids were wrestling in it. There was a bunch of jocks playing football in the back yard, which didn't last to long and they started throwing mud and wrestling.

The Party got wilder when they found Tucker…

One word…Karaoke

"Here I am, once againnnnnnnnn! I'm TORN into pieces! Can't DEny it! Can't pREtend Just thought you were the oneeeeee! Broken up, deeeeeeeeep inside! But you won't get tooooo seeeeee the tears I cry! Behind these hazel eyesssss" Tucker sang very badly, and not to mention off key.

Danny covered his ears, and so did Valerie.

Sam ran over to the stereo and unplugged it. Unfortunately Tucker was still singing.

"Sooo together, but so broken up insideeeee 'Cause I can't breatheeeee! Noooo, I can't sleeeeeep!"

"TUCKER" they all yelled, Tucker stopped and just looked at them funny. "huh… who turned the radio off…"

"Are you ok Tuck?" Danny asked stepping closer to him.

"GET AWAY FROM MY NACHO'S!"

"Huh… what nacho's?"

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Some of Tucker's punch flew out of the cup and splashed Danny. Danny wiped it off, and thought it smelled funny. "Guy's I think someone spiked the punch…"

I took awhile, but Sam, Valerie, and Danny dumped out all the bowls of punch. "Ok that's the last of it." Danny said pouring it down the drain.

It was around 9 when Star started to serve cake, before she blew out the candle's someone started pushing and Dash's face ended up in the cake.

Some kid's went home early, since they were getting sick, (from the punch) So pretty much the party completely clamed down. Kids were just sitting around playing pool, or truth or dare. Sam, Danny, Tucker, Valerie, Kwan, Star, and Some other kids, were just sitting around.

"I'm gonna go get some air," Valerie said getting up and walking outside.

"Wow... you can see the beach from here… it's so clam now…" Val said walking over to the fence that spilt the beach and Star's yard apart. There were some kids playing beach volleyball, it was a full moon and the moon light spread all over the beach and made the ocean sparkle.

Valerie sat down, and a familiar voice said "Hey… so you like to walk on the beach at night too?"

Valerie looked over only to find Kwan standing there.

"Oh hey."

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure."

………

"What do you think Val and Kwan are up to?" Sam asked to Danny

"Beats me. Maybe a bit of invisible spying?"

"Hmmm… Alright, but only a little," Sam smiled

Danny and Sam ran out the door and Danny transformed in to Danny Phantom. He grabbed Sam's hand and went invisible. They found Kwan and Valerie looking into the ocean, splashing and running away from each other, just fooling around and flirting.

"No! Stop splashing me!" Valerie laughed she was obviously liking it  
Kwan laughed

They slowed down and blushed at each other; Kwan bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Which Valerie returned with a passionate kiss.

"Oh, ew that gross…" Danny said But Sam just laughed

(A/N: Wasn't that such a good, and long chapter! My goodness took a whole day to write, lol well… My computer crashed. And I saved it, but it didn't save and I had to rewrite it and I got so mad cause the computer crashed again and I lost like half of it. But I rewrote it all. Cause I just love you people. Now review!) please?


	8. Monday, I'm in the PAPER!

(Alrighty I hope you liked the last 7 chapters! Cause here's chapter 8! So enjoy the words, and if you liked it, please leave a review! Much so would be loved!)

So you want to play MASH?

Chapter 8: Monday, I'm in the PAPER!

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, "Ok, ok, ok, already!" Sam said picking up the phone, she glanced at the clock: 6:05.

"Hello?" Sam groaned drowsily

"Sammy-kins? Are you all right dear? You're in the paper, something about Sexual Assault? Please tell me this is a different Samantha Manson!" Her mother cried in the phone.

"No, no mom, I'm ok-WAIT I'M IN THE PAPER!"

"Yes dear, the first page."

"Oh-no…" Sam quickly hung up the phone and ran down the stairs, and rushed into the kitchen where her grandma was eating pancakes. Sam grabbed the paper and read the section to herself.

"Oh my God…If Danny sees this he's gonna freak, especially because I didn't tell him,"

Sam ran out the door in her pajamas, which was a small, tight tank top, and short shorts.

"Hey! Get back in here you nudist!" Her grandma yelled waving her cane in the air.

"Sorry, grandma, I'll be back soon!"

"You better not be going to any of those Hooter clubs!"

"I DON'T" Sam yelled a half a block away

………..

Sam knocked furiously at the Fenton Works. She knew his parents got up early, and Danny too had to get up early, for Summer school. She just prayed he didn't read the paper. He didn't have the attention span to read it, but if he was interested in something he read it.

Danny opened the door. First reaction. "What are you doing dressed like that! And so early? What the problem!"

"It's just I needed to tell you something."

Jazz who was sitting on the couch, looked up from her book, and smiled at her. She obviously over heard that statement and thought that she was going to say something different.

"What is it?" Danny asked "…_clueless" _Jazz thought.

"You might want to sit down…"

The two were in the kitchen, talking. Jazz went up stairs to leave them alone.

"Are you serious!" Danny pounded his fists against the table.

"Yes…"

"Why didn't you tell me!" Danny was mad.

"Because, It was too hard for me to explain, yesterday was the party and I just wanted to forget about it…" Sam looked down

"I'm gonna kill that guy! Man what the fuck, I feel like such a bad friend; I want to kill that guy! I wish I was there to stop it for happening…Sam I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault Danny…" The two talked for a little then Danny had to get ready for school, so Sam left.

"Sooo…" Jazz started "Got your self a girlfriend"

"What are you talking about?" Danny said clueless

"What… you mean I was wrong to the fact that Sam didn't rush here to confess her feelings toward you! Dressed like that, at 6 in the morning… I was wrong…"

"…What!" Danny exclaimed "Alright now I'm really lost…"

Sam walked back to her mansion. As soon as she got in, her grandma was waiting for her at the door with a sly look on her face.

"Alright…what…?" Sam asked looking at her.

"No fans for you at the club? Or get fired for being OVER dressed!" her grandma laughed. Sam laughed then headed up to her room to get more clothes on.

(A/N: Alright how was it? Lol please leave reviews! I'll update the next chapter ASAP, but reviews make me write faster!)


	9. Monday, a doomed date with Mikey

(All right, so goes Chapter 9! I hope you like it! Cause if you do you'll leave me reviews! PLEASE, so know read and Review. And Enjoy!)

So you want to play MASH?

Chapter 9: Monday, a doomed Date with Mikey

Sam got dressed and headed down stairs and eat some breakfast. Her grandma was reading the paper, but she didn't say anything about the top story. Sam ate some salad.

Sam finished up and went up stairs. Only to receive a phone call seconds later. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sam, it's me Mikey, I'm just calling to make sure you didn't forget about meeting me today at Nasty Burger."

"…Ohhh… Yeah, I know it must have slipped my mind from this whole crazy weekend, yeah sure I'll be there…" Sam clipped her phone shut.

"Why the heck did I agree to go on a date with Mikey…Argg…" Sam groaned, as she fell back on her bed. _Maybe I should have told him I was sick… Then I wouldn't have to go on this stupid date…_

Sam got up and changed into her normal attire. Sam danced around the room randomly listening to Panic! At the Disco. I write sins, not tragedies.

An hour later 11 o' clock, Sam sighed and sat down to watch TV until 12.

…….

At Nasty Burger, Mikey was sitting outside on a bench looking down at his feet, when he saw to more and looked up. Sam.

"Hey Sam…" Mikey blushed

"Hey…" Sam sighed she did not want to be here…

The two got lunch and hardly talked, well Sam hardly talked, Mikey kept talking and talking about video games and the new pocket protector.

_Why'd he ask me out… we have nothing in common._

"Mikey?"

"Yes?" Mikey perked up

"Why…why did you ask me here…" Sam asked

"Well, because your into video games, like me I saw how totally butt kicking you were on Doomed!" Mikey exclaimed doing a few kicks in the air.

Oohh… so that's why… 

"Well… I don't know how to say this, but I'm not really into video games anymore."

"Oh…" Mikey put his head down "So, it was pretty stupid of me to ask you out…"

"Well… yeah, but don't let that let you down, you'll find some girl that likes video games, and the same pocket protector…" _why the heck am I telling him this, like his mom or someone would…_

"Yeah, I guess so, well I guess this date's over…"

"Yeah." Sam said patting him on the shoulder "Well I better get going then." Sam turned around and started walking away.

"Wait Sam!" Mikey exclaimed

"What?" Sam said turning around

"Uhh, oh uhh… never mind…" Mikey said

……….

Sam walked home; glad this date of hers was over.

"The next date I'm having is with my bath tub." Sam said to herself.

Sam walked in the door. Only to find the TV on, giving some news report.

"The trial against teen predator, Jeff Wilson, charges will pressed for attempted rape, and sexual assault." The news reporter said.

"Good." Sam said, and then walked up to her bedroom, to take a nice long bath.

(A/N: That was short, but the next chapters will be better, I already have the whole plot figured out! Were going past at least 15 chapters on this! So keep reading and keep reviewing! Please review!) THANK YOU.


	10. Tuesday, Ugh Stupid Box ghost

(Sorry it took me so long to update! Alright here's chapter 10! Woot well enjoy and please review!)

So you want to play MASH?

Chapter 10: Tuesday, Ugh stupid Box Ghost

Valerie was sitting at home working out. She got up to look at her list of enemies. Top of the list: Danny Phantom.

"I'm gonna get you ghost." Valerie said motivating herself and pumping her arm faster with the weight.

Just then her watch went off, Valerie dropped the weight and it almost hit her foot. The watch kept beeping until she clicked it and her ghost-hunting outfit formed around her. Her hover board appeared and Valerie jumped on to it and flew out her window, looking for the ghost that set off her watch.

Which was easy, since that ghost happened to be floating right there.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" the fat ghost screamed as millions of boxes flew from almost nowhere.

"Ahh!" Valerie dodged the incoming boxes and shot a ray at the box ghost.

"OW OW OW!" The Box ghost yelled, he frantically tired to run away, but no good cause Valerie kept following him.

"Leave me alone! I only want to control all boxes and enslave them to do my bidding!"

"Well too bad!" Valerie said shooting a missile, and directly hitting the box ghost in the butt.

"OW OW, THAT'S SEXUAL HARRASMENT!"

"…Oh give me a break… I'm going to destroy you!"

"Noooo" The box ghost flew faster, but Valerie kept in hot pursuit.

They were right outside of school and the box ghost flew inside and disappeared. Valerie flew down to the ground and pressed her watch and her ghost suit came off.

Valerie walked around to the front of school, were she saw a bunch of kids talking and then one of then was sitting on the steps, playing with his PDA. Tucker.

Valerie walked over. "hey Tucker." She said

"Hey, Val, what are you doing here?" Tucker asked looking up from his PDA

"Oh, just stopping by… what are you doing here? You weren't in summer school."

"Nah, I'm here cause I'm picking up Danny."

"Oh cool."

….

….

"Sooo…. Valerie have any plans later on today?"

(A/N: Oooooooooooo, lol sorry, Well I hope you like this chapter, please review, I wont be able to update in a few days cause my cousin is coming over from Ohio. And I have to spend time with my twin. Lol well please review. Give me some ideas for the next chapter! Love ya guys! Please Review!)


	11. Tuesday, Tucker

(Ok here goes with Chapter 11, please review and enjoy! Reviews make me update faster! Love you guys for reviewing so far! And I hope you enjoy future Chapters when there updated! Cause I know you'll love em!)

So you want to play MASH?

Chapter 11: Tuesday, Tucker

"So do you have any plans for later?" Tucker asked

"Umm… I don't think so, why?"

"I was just thinking after I drop Danny off, we could hang out a bit?"

"Uh, sure."

"Great." Tucker said

………………………..

At Tucker's house, the two sat there awkwardly, until Tucker suggested playing video games.

"I'm gonna kill your ass in this game." Valerie said pushing the buttons on the controller.

Tucker and Valerie were neck and neck. The two were playing Soul Caliber 2. (Fun Game) and Valerie was pretty good at it for her first time. Although Tucker went a bit easy on her, until she won that is.

"Hey! That's it I'm not going easy on you anymore."

"Good, I wouldn't want you going easy on me anyway. I'd rather kick your butt knowing that your actually trying, otherwise it wouldn't be any fun." Valerie smiled

The two's scores were tied and it was the last match and Valerie and Tucker were out of pointless puns to comeback each other.

Tucker did a jump kick on the game and Valerie lost 50 life points (out of 500)

"Wait! How do you do that jump thing?" Valerie asked

Tucker leaned over "See you press the down arrow and B." Tucker lean a bit farther and lost his balance.

The two teens lips met, but they didn't pull away. The two were in shock at first but just fell into it.

Valerie pulled away and looked Tucker in the eyes and leaned closer and they both closed their eyes. "Kiss me…" Valerie said seductively (RAWR.)

The two touched lips and it fell into a hard make out. The two could hardly breathe.

Tucker's mom walked in and saw the two teens and quickly turned around and left.

The two stopped after awhile. Taking a few breaths. They were about to kiss again when Tucker's cell went of in his pocket.

"..Hello?"

"Hey Tucker, are you busy this evening?"

"Uhh…Kind of, bro… why?"

"I thought maybe we could head up to the mall? Help me buy something for my cousin. And get me away from my ghost crazy parents!" Danny replied

"Sorry dude."

"Yeah, well thanks anyway…"

Tucker hung up and continued kissing Valerie.

……………………..

Valerie left Tuckers around 11 o' clock. His parents had to force them apart. Even at the small kiss at the front door. THAT WAS NO SMALL KISS!

Valerie walked home alone. It was dark out already, the street lamps were on and the town was glowing with a yellow-white hem.

When Valerie got home her Dad was already at work and left her note. Something about food being in the fridge. But Valerie didn't care she just started to watch TV then fell asleep on the couch.

(A/N: Valerie is a PIMP. Elliot, Kwan., and now Tucker! WHOA! Jeez girl,

Alright Next chapter is The D/S Stuff you've been reading this for. Unless you not that kind of shipper. Or ur reading this for me. Which u better lol, Review please. Reviews make me update faster!)


	12. Wednesday, Chuck E Cheese

(Alright you guys! Chapter 12 is here! So read, enjoy, and review!)

So you want to play MASH?

Chapter 12: Wednesday, Chuck E. Cheese

Sam woke up and took her shower. Which took an hour, she got dressed in a nicer outfit, not too nice but not messy. Sam slipped on her purple stockings and her black jean skirt with her purple long sleeve shirt.

Sam went downstairs to get breakfast. Ignoring the time since it was 1 o'clock. After she was done eating she called up Danny.

"Hello?" Danny answered

"Hey Danny, when do you want me to come over?"

"Oh… Um now would be good."

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Sam hung up, and grabbed her purse and tucked her phone in one of the side pouches. And she headed out the door to Danny's.

When Sam got there Danny was wrestling with a 5 year old. Well not play wrestling anyway. The kid was putting up some fight to go somewhere screaming, "I wanna Go, I wanna GO!"

Danny picked the kid up by the arms and shut him up.

"OK! We can go now so you can shut up!" Danny yelled

The boy just smiled. Jazz was waiting by the door with her car keys.

"Come on Sam." Danny said leading the way out the door. Sam followed obediently.

"Um where exactly are we going?" Sam asked confused, but I guess Danny didn't hear her while he was putting the kid in the car seat.

Sam just got in and looked out the window. Danny was sitting in the front seat. He noticed Sam looking out the window. She wasn't talking and usually she had something to say. This bothered Danny, somehow he just didn't feel comfortable when Sam didn't talk. _Maybe she thinking about something… or someone… _That thought made Danny more uncomfortable.

"Soo…" Danny said into the awkwardness of silence.

Sam looked over to Danny "So where are we going?"

"Joey wants to go to Chuck E. Cheese. I told him we'd leave as soon as you came over."

Sam sighed. _of course he doesn't tell me where we're going so I'll agree to help him. God this kid better not pull me into the ball pit…_

When they got there, Joey was jumping all over the place, running over to the slides and chutes. Boy this kid was hyper, and when he saw the Chuck E. Cheese Mechanical Robot band, he got even crazier.

Danny, Sam and Jazz were sitting at a table, while Joey was getting Chuck E's autograph or something.

Danny and Sam were talking.

"So why did you want me to baby sit with you? It looks like you have everything under control?" Sam asked

"Well it would be boring without someone here. And plus Jazz is pretty boring…"

"Hey! I am not boring." Jazz stated

Danny and Sam just laughed.

Sam, Danny, and Jazz had to pull Joey away from the games to leave.

"WAIT, I wanna GET A PRIZE!" Joey yelled furiously trying to pull away from the three.

"Fine!" Danny and Sam let go, and Jazz walked up to the counter with Joey jumping up and down trying to see the toys on the self.

Danny and Sam walked outside to the car and just started joking around.

Jazz and Joey walked out and Joey had gotten three giant pixie sticks. _Great, more sugar for the hyper kid. _Sam thought

On the way home Joey wouldn't stop talking, and it was all random stuff like: "I like candy, Your pretty, I want to go home! No I want to stop there! Are we there yet! I'm bored, Are you bored, cause I'm bored, I have to go potty! I want my mommy!"

_We should of never let him get the pixie sticks…_Jazz thought

Danny and Jazz dropped Sam off at her house and she waved good-bye. Sam's house was completely dark, no lights were on, and usually her grandma left a light on. Sam walked up to the front door and unlocked it with her spare key.

"I've been waiting for you Sam…"

(A/N: Alright! Please review! Who do you think it is! Review and I'll update you'll find out!)

Thanks for the reviews guys! You guys rock!

**Serena**

**Animesk8ergirl**

**Unrealistic**

**DannyphantomfanaticandDxSshipper**

**Antanique010**

**The Gypsy Pirate Queen teetering on the brink on insanity past the point of no return man my life sucks**

**I collect Bananas **

**Panic! I'm here**

**Black January **

**Double KK**

**Cottengirl619**

**Phantom Shadow Pirate**

**Shar-San**

**DancingDivaXX**

**PhantomGoth912**

**Horselvr4evr123**

**Craztbtsy**

**Rhana**

**Proud-to-be-freak**

**Autumnmycat23**

**Andrew Laplante**

**Angel4u185**

**Queen S of Randomness 016**

**Ghostboy814**

**Iluvdolphins**

**CharmedNightSkye**

**Joe**

**Xofan fiction luverxo14**

**Loop-de-loop-ride**

**Sumwun**

**Dani Phantom**

**Danneh-n'-Sam-4eva**

**Kris5005**

**Animaluver**

**Deliela**

**RIPKurdtCobain**

(Thanks for the reviews guys! I love you guys!)


	13. Wednesday, Someone Save me!

(OOO I know everybody's been waiting for this chapter so please enjoy and review!)

So you want to play MASH?

Chapter 12: Wednesday, A nightmare you can't wake up from

"I've been waiting for you Sam…" A deep voice said

Sam froze. The lights flashed on and there stood Jeff.

"..J-Jeff.. h-how-w did you get out?" Sam asked nervously

"They let me out, said I was innocent, plus my brother was the judge. Heh heh…" Jeff said walking towards Sam.

"You lied… I didn't rape you or anything, you know you liked it…" Jeff said getting closer to Sam's face.

Sam looked away, _please let this be all a bad dream…_

Jeff grabbed her arms. "Now…I'm gonna show you a good time and your gonna like it, then… I'm going to kill you slowly…"

Tears streamed down Sam's face.

……………………..

Danny sat on the couch and looked out the window,

Did what Jazz said true about Sam like me? I've got to tell her… 

Danny transformed into his ghostly self and went intangible and flew through the roof to Sam's

…………………..

Sam was screaming as loud as possible

"Shut up bitch!" Jeff yelled and slapped her face.

Sam's was furious, tears streaming down her face, but glaring at the ass hole trying to rape her. She was struggling to get free from his grasp. But he was so heavy; she couldn't push him of her.

She tired screaming again but Jeff shut her up by sticking his toung in her mouth. Sam tired biting him but no use.

…………………

Danny heard screams coming from inside Sam's house, but they stopped. Danny hurried up and flew faster. _Sam I hope your ok till I get there…_

Danny flew in threw the window only to see Sam half dressed and guy on top of her. Sam's expression was enough to get Danny pissed at the jackass on top of her and that reason all together.

Danny ran over and grabbed the guy and punched him so hard he flew across the room. But Jeff still got up and ran towards Danny. Trying to punch Danny, Danny just went invisible and punched the living daylights out of him.

Danny punched the guy so hard and so many times he had broken a few bones.

Sam called the police and they took Jeff away. After the police left, Danny was sill there.

"I'm sorry Sam…"

"Sorry? For what you didn't do anything…"

"Yes, if I were sooner this wouldn't have happened, and that I didn't tell you how I really felt…" Danny trailed off

"… Danny… It's okay I'm fine. And if it wasn't for you I'd still be suffering, So thank you." Sam said embracing Danny in a hug.

"Sam…"

"Yes?"

"I've been meaning to tell you this for sometime. But tonight, seeing that guy on you, just made me so mad, no one should suffer like you did… Sam… I just wanted you to know that… You mean a lot to me, and if you would have been killed, I couldn't of gone on with me life…"

"Danny…"

"Sam… I really, really like you and I just want to know if you have the same feelings for me…" Danny said staring out into the blue night sky.

"Yes, Danny, I really, really like you, you mean so much to me."

He moved closer to her and kissed her tenderly on the lips, which she returned.

(A/N: See the MASH did come true, in the end anyway… lol I actually forgot about that until someone (cough, cough Panic! I'm here cough ,cough) (lol) reviewed and told me… heh heh.. well this was part of the idea!… yeah… ok well please review!)


	14. Thursday, When boys play MASH

(All right here goes chapter 14, I hope you like it, so please enjoy and please review!)

So you want to play MASH?

Chapter 14: Thursday, When boys play MASH

Danny had left Sam's house and headed home. It was around 10 that he left. It was dark out the moon shown through the white clouds and the light poured on to the houses.

Danny got in and closed the door.

"Where were you young man?" Maddie asked

"At Sam's."

"This late? And why didn't you tell us that you went over there?"

"It was important mom."

"What is so important that you have to leave so late and not tell us?" Maddie yelled at him

Just then Danny's cell phone rang

_Saved… thank God…_

Maddie groaned and walked away. "Kids these days."

"Hey Tucker, what's up?"

"Nothing much dude, well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow and Friday?'

"You mean a sleep over?"

"No man, sleepovers are what girls say. Us guys we hang out."

"Yeah yeah, sure I'll come over then tomorrow."

Danny hung up and headed up to his room. Danny lay down on his bed and relaxed a bit, he had totally forgotten everything in the past week, the only thing he could remember was he telling Sam how he felt, then the kiss.

Oh the kiss… Danny could still feel her lips on his; he could taste her lipstick, and feel her breathe on his neck. What wonderful feelings. Danny fell asleep thinking about Sam.

Morning came on fast. Danny felt as if he just fell asleep when he woke up. The light was shining in his eyes and it was blinding as hell. Danny shaded his eyes with his hand and got out of bed and got dressed.

It was already 12 o'clock; Danny was still tired, when he was eating breakfast. Jazz was sitting in the living room reading some physiology book.

Tucker came over later and the two play video games till 6. (A/N: Whoa… I did that once... heh heh…)

After they were done playing the two headed over to Tuckers and started playing video games there too.

"Oh I am so kicking your butt!" Danny yelled

"No way!" Tucker replied

Just then the power went out.

"What the hell!" Both boys shouted

Tucker tried the switch, on and off but no use the power was out.

"Damn, now what are we gonna do?" Danny said dropping the game controller

"…Well we could play MASH…?" Tucker said

"MASH? Isn't that a girl game?" Danny asked

"No, well sorta, but that doesn't matter, it'll pass the time while the powers out."

"Ugh… alright, fine, How do you know how to play?" Danny asked Tucker who was already writing it down on a piece of paper.

"...Oh, Valerie showed me."

………………….

"Alright. I'm done with yours Danny." Tucker said holding the paper up so he could read it. "Your date is at the movies, you'll ask her out at her house, at the end of the date you will French kiss, and your date is … Sam!"

"…That's not bad. I mean were going out now."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! Why didn't you tell me!" Tucker demanded

"I guess it just slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind! Yeah right… nothing like that just 'slips' your mind."

"Yeah well whatever now let me do your MASH." Danny said grabbing the paper. And started writing down the results.

"Alright. Your date is at the Swimming pool, she'll ask you out because you look good in a nerd vest, at the end of the date you will kiss on the lips, and your date is Paullina."

"Paullina?"

"Yep,"

"But she is so shallow… and yet… so hott…" Tucker drooled, Danny sighed

The power flashed back on a few minutes later. And the two boys started playing video games again.

(A/N: Alright! How did you like it? Boys playing MASH? Heh, I made my guy friend play the actual game of MASH… not good… But very funny… he ended up living in a shed, with 24,000 kids, and he was a male stripper and he was married to Jessica Simpson. Ew (shudders) lol well please Review!)


	15. Thursday, wanna go swimming?

(Alright here goes Chapter15! I hope you like it! Please review! Also I wrote one shot and please read it if you want! And Review!

So you want to play MASH

Chapter 15: Thursday, wanna go swimming?

Tucker and Danny were playing video games, cause that's all they do. So far they beat 5 games and on the verge of beating their sixth when the power yet again went out.

"Aww man what the hell is with the power?" Tucker yelled

"I dunno why don't we do something else?"

"Like what?"

"Well if the power is out for too long then the house is gonna start to get hot. Cause the Air conditioning won't be going, why don't we call up Sam and Val, and go down to the pool?"

"Nah, well it takes girls to long to get ready for the pool, so if we go, lets just go with out anyone." Tucker said

"Okay get your bathing suit on, we're going to fly to my house quickly and get mine,"

"Okay."

………………

After Tucker got his bathing suit on Danny and him flew to his house and picked up his then they few to the water park and Danny landed into the restroom and changed out of his clothes and into his bathing suit.

The water park was pretty crowded. But both boys managed Tucker and Danny both went down the slides like a million times.

But the fun really started when Paullina and Star showed up.

"Hey Tucker…" Star said in a seductive voice

"Hey Star."

"Hey Tucker… do you mind trying something on?"

"No I guess not why?"

"Come with me…" Star grabbed Tucker's hand and pulled him off somewhere while Danny was waiting in line to go on a ride.

………….

"No way! I'm not wearing this!"

"Come on please Tucker!" Star pleaded

"No!" Tucker pouted

"Star…Star…where are you!" Paullina yelled

"Oh no Paullina's coming! Quick get behind me!" Star yelled pushing Tucker behind her

"Oh there you are Star,"

Star had a big grin on her face while hiding the obvious.

"Whose behind you?"

"No one's behind me, why do you say that?"

"…Star you can see him." Paullina said dryly

"Oooo so you can, Great Job Tucker!" Star yelled at him

"Sorry jeez…" Tucker walked out from Star wearing the most hideous forest green, with red zigzag lined nerd vest.

"Oh my god…" Paullina said, "That is so adorable!"

"Wha!" Star said blankly

"Huh?" Tucker's jaw dropped

"You're coming with me!" Paullina said grabbing Tuckers arm and pulling him off to the rides. And Star stood there in bewilderment.

…………………..

Danny saw Tucker around with Paullina in the stupidest outfit in the world ever!

Danny ran over to Tucker

"Tucker what are you wearing!"

"A nerd vest Paullina thinks I look good in it! Weird huh?"

"Yeah a little too weird." Danny thought about it, "Come on Tucker lets go home."

"Alright but hold on!" Tucker said as he ran over to Paullina and she kissed him on the lips!

"HUH!" Danny said just standing there! "What the Fu-"

"Ok Danny, there's something weird going on…" Tucker said

"Yeah no doubt, we need to get to the bottom of this…" Danny said grabbing a hold on to Tucker and flying back to his house

(A/N: Well the boys think that something paranormal is up and guess what they fight ghosts! Holy crap! Lol well please review and check out my other story it's call Three words said all together, it's a Danny Sam one shot its really good! So please RxR)


	16. Friday, This is weird

(All right here goes chapter 16! Wow And I said I'd only go to chapter 14… I lie, but in a good way… lol well please enjoy and review, and if you haven't read my other one shot (Three words said all together) your really missing some funny stuff! Ok well enjoy now READ)

So you want to play MASH

Chapter 16: Friday, This is just weird

"Tucker don't you see tat something weird is going on!" Danny shouted

"What's weird about Paullina kissing me?"

"Everything!"

"Paullina is shallow and would do anything for attention."

"Yeah, but kiss you without out remorse, or the slightest bit of disgust?"

"Well maybe she really does like me!"

"Then call her and tell her you love her."

"But I don't, I have a girlfriend!"

"You do? Who?"

"Valerie."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Must have slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind! 'Nothing like that just slips your mind Tucker'"

Danny sat down on to the couch and looked at the coffee table, there was paper and something was written on it. Danny read it. It was Tuckers MASH.

"Oh my gosh, Tucker read this…" Danny said handing him the paper.

"No way, you don't think that this is coming true do you? It's a coincidence."

"Tucker a coincidence is you wearing a nerd vest, but the part with Paullina and kissing you is no coincidence." Danny exclaimed

"So you think something paranormal is happing when we play MASH?"

"Well, if our results come true… then we would know the future…"

Tucker grabbed a piece of paper and started writing something down.

"What are you writing?"

"Well if you think the MASH results are coming true why don't we test it…"

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Come on there's no harm in it."

…………………..

"Okay result is that your date is outside, she asks you out because she wants to talk, and she hugs you, and you date is Miss Teflaf."

"Teflaf!" Danny exclaimed, "You are so dead gimme the paper."

Danny wrote it down, "Ok your date is lunch and a picnic, and he asks you out because you're a wonderful student, and he hugs you, and your Date is Mr. Lancer!"

"Lancer! I can't believe you!" Tucker yelled

Danny laughed just then they heard a knock on the door. Both boys looked in astonishment.

Please don't let it be Teflaf… Danny thought 

Danny opened the door. There stood Miss Teflaf, Danny sighed.

"Danny could you step outside for a minute, I wanted to discus your P.E. results, I think you need more practice,"

"I don't think I need more practice I've been jogging for the past month."

"Oh good for you!" Miss Teflaf hugged him

Damn you Tucker… 

"Alright well I better be off, don't forget to get more exercise!" Teflaf yelled as she hopped into her car.

"Well, I hate you, but I guess I could life that down, because you've got a date with Mr. Lancer!"

"I hate you…"

(Haha! Well I hoped you guys liked it! Please review! Much love)


	17. Friday, lost and found

(Alright here goes chapter 17, so I hope you like it! Read and review)

So you want to play MASH?

Chapter 17: Friday, Lost and Found

Tucker and Danny spent the rest of the day playing video games and fooling around.

Around came dinnertime. Steak, beef, and chicken. Tuckers family was also a meat fanatic, Danny could care less about it, sure meat was good, but Danny wasn't a carnivore, he liked his vegetables and other greens a well.

Later that night the boys were still messing around with their fate with MASH; on the upside it was nothing bad. So far the boys were just messing with their MASH'S with Valerie and Sam, by writing down each of their names five times in sure that they would get them and not someone else.

So far both boys had make out sessions with their girlfriends. This was the only upside to playing MASH. Well in the boys minds…

……………………..

"Hey Val, what's up?" Sam asked Valerie over the phone

"Not much, how about we go out shopping later?" Val asked

"…Um well I'm not sure about it since last time and all…"

"Oh don't worry girl he's behind bars, he can't get you."

"I'll only go if you go in Hot Topic with me…"

"Fine…" Valerie sighed as she gave up

……………………..

Later the girl's were back at Valerie's house after shopping. Sam sat down on the bed and dropped her bags.

Sam tilted her head and saw the MASH papers on Val's desk.

"That was so funny, but weird how it all came true."

"Hey didn't bother me. I got 3 fine dates with three fine guys." Valerie said

Sam laughed "Yeah well, I hope someone doesn't write a bad one and they suddenly come true… do you think a ghost is the cause of all this? "

"If there was don't you think my sensors would have went off?"

"Well yeah maybe, but you never know, what if it didn't catch it?"

"Nah this thing is state of the art, top quality," Valerie pointed to her wrist, which was currently bare.

"What where'd my watch go!" Valerie exclaimed

……………………..

The boys were playing video games… yet again.

"Don't you think its weird that there hasn't been a ghost attack in a while?" Danny asked

"Why do you care, less ghosts, means more time playing video games." Tucker said concentrating on the game and surpassing Danny's level.

"Hey! You cant do that!"

"Do what?"

"You know what, you can't beat me in this game, have you been practicing?"

"Well I was playing with her."

"oh…" Danny said turning his head and stared back at the TV. Something caught his eye, it was reflecting of the light that had just shown through the window.

"Huh what is that?" Danny asked getting up to investigate

"What is what?" Tucker asked taking advantage of the game.

"This." Danny said picking it up "It looks like a watch… but what are all these buttons on her for?" Danny said pushing one of the buttons as a laser shot out and burned the curtain.

"smooth dude, and my mom JUST bought those too."

"Oops…" Danny said making sure not to press any other buttons.

(SO Sorry that was such awhile since I updated! I've had band front practice and its eating my writing time! And yeah, I hope this makes up for it please review!)


	18. Anyone up for Truth or Dare?

(Whoa! Keep up the reading and keep up the reviewing! Only a few more to 200! Well read and enjoy!)

So you want to play MASH?

Chapter 18: anyone up for Truth or Dare?

"Sorry Mrs. Foley, I didn't mean to honest!"

Mrs. Foley was mad like red hot mad. She was so mad she couldn't speak.

"Uhh… I think Danny and me, will uhh go out for a bit away from your upholstery." Tucker grabbed Danny and headed out the door.

The boys headed down the street.

Danny held the watch so that it wouldn't shoot any more lasers at curtains, or people.

Both boys stopped at Nasty Burger and sat down at an outside table and eat their food.

"Whose watch is this?"

"Probably Val's." Tucker said taking a bite of his chicken and beef sandwich.

"What was Valerie doing at your house?"

"Playing video games."

"Well why would she take her watch off?"

"Maybe it was hurting her wrist while playing?"

"Maybe… or is that your excuse, for something else!"

"Dude I swear I kept it PG and at most PG-13!"

Danny laughed "Perv… I wasn't talking about that… but speaking of which…"

"Ugh…me and my big mouth…" Tucker groaned

………………………..

"Tell me, why are we doing this again?" Danny said annoyed

"Were giving Valerie's watch back."

"And tell me why again that were flying there! When she could easily kill me!"

"Because she lives like 4 miles away! I'm a techno geek, not a jogger."

Danny sighed and floated down and transformed in an ally way a block away from Valerie's.

"What why'd you stop here?"

"You need your exercise."

"…" Tucker sighed

The two boys walked the rest of the way to Valerie's house only to find out that Sam was also there.

Danny and Tucker knocked on the door. And Sam answered it.

"Well hello there young lady is you mother home?" Danny said

"no… but can I be of any assistance?" Sam said running her fingers up and down Danny's arm.

The two walked in.

"So, what are you here for?" Sam asked

"Well Valerie left her watch at my house." Tucker said grabbing the watch from Danny and showing Sam.

"Oh thank god… Valerie was looking for it franticly, I told her to take a shower and calm down while I look for it"

"Oh." Both boys said

"Think I could join her in the shower?" Tucker winked

"I don't think so hot shot." Sam said

Tucker went up stairs while Sam and Danny talked downstairs.

"So wanna go to the movies later?"

"Oh yeah… and not watch the movie…" Sam edged closer to Danny

"Yea… my thoughts exactly…" Danny said leaning into kiss her. Which he did.

"Whoa! Get a room!" Valerie and Tucker yelled from the stairs

"You really want us to get a room to ourselves?" Danny said

"Second that…continue without a room, keep it PG and PG-13 the most!"

"What's considered PG-13?" Sam asked

"Uhh, well… anything with your clothes on!"

"Oh ok." Danny laughed

"We'll try to restrain ourselves." Sam winked at Danny

Valerie and Tucker sighed

All the teens headed out the Movies and hung out before it began.

"Anyone up for some truth or dare?"

(OOOO… alright I'd write more but I can not… because I am going shopping… well reviews would be great! I love you people for your reviews and your kindness for reading my story! I LOVE YOU!)


	19. Tell the truth or do the Dare

(Alright … whatever just read and review…. **Sigh just read and review...)**

So you want to play MASH?

Chapter 19: Tell the Truth or Do the Dare

"So anyone want to play Truth or Dare?" Valerie asked as the teens stood in the arcade.

"sure." Sam and Danny replied

"Yes I guess." Tucker said

"Okay, we'll play in teams, me and Tucker and Sam and Danny." Valerie said

"Okay." The three said.

"All right…Danny and Sam, truth or dare?"

The two looked at each other, "Dare."

"Ok… I've got a good idea…" Valerie whispered it into Tuckers ear.

"Haha. Okay, you both have to pretend you just figure out Sam is pregnant and you have to be loud."

"Are you kidding me! There's a lot of people here!"

"Do it."

"Fine…" both teens mumbled

Sam and Danny walked farther away from Valerie and Tucker who pretended to play Air Hockey to watch the whole thing. Tucker pulled out his PDA and put it to record.

"…Danny I'm pregnant."

"Your What!"

"PREGNANT! I'M STINKING PREGNANT!"

"WHAT! BUT HOW! You told me you were on the pill!"

By this time people were staring.

Danny and Sam blushed and went over to the Air hockey table were Valerie and Tucker were cracking up.

"Alright its our turn, Valerie, Tucker truth or dare?"

"Dare." Both of them said

"Alright…" Danny whispered it into Sam's ear.

Sam started laughing.

"Okay Tucker you have to walk into the men's room then walk up to the snack stand and tell them that the machine with the condoms is jammed. And Valerie you have to follow him up to the stand and say that you better fix it, because you got your groove on." Danny said trying to hold in the laughter.

Tucker and Valerie glared at them.

Tucker sighed and walked into the men's room, and walked out and Valerie followed him to the snack stand and they started to put the pieces of the dare together.

"Umm the machine in the bathroom with the condoms. Its Jammed."

"And you better fix it soon cause I got my groove on." Valerie said trying not to smile

"Uhh I'll tell the manger…" The guy at the stand said walking away. As Tucker and Valerie ran back to the arcade.

"Haha, I can't believe you did that!" Danny laughed

"I hate you…"

………………………..

The four headed to the movie they were (weren't) going to watch.

Danny and Sam made out the WHOLE time.

Tucker and Valerie made out but actually watched some of the movie to tell their parents (if they asked) what it was about.

……………………

After the 2 and a half hour movie, they sat outside the movies and talked.

"I've never seen anyone make out for 2 and a half hours." Valerie said checking her watch that was on this time.

"No wonder they picked to see Pirates of the Caribbean…" Tucker mumbled

…………………

They headed home. Well Tucker and Valerie that is. Danny and Sam were just walking around town, it was late at night, Sam held on to Danny's arm. She no longer walked alone at night, but with Danny she felt so save.

A cold breeze blew and Danny felt Sam shudder. He pulled his arm out from Sam's gripped and pulled his jacket off and Sam slipped it on.

"Are you sure you wont be cold?" Sam asked snuggling up close to Danny's arm

"I'll be fine as long as you're okay." Danny said kissing the top of Sam's head.

(Aww muffins! How cute! Now review!)


	20. NO Way Mr Lancer!

(Alright Chapter 20! Wow! I didn't think id get this far! Alright read review and enjoy!)

So you want to play MASH?

Chapter 20: No way Mr. Lancer!

Tucker was sitting at home, about to get in the tub, with only a towel on, when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Tucker answered cheerfully with a smile on his face

"Hello Tucker, this is Mr. Lancer."

Tuckers smile immediately changed to a frown. _Please don't let the MASH come true. _Tucker thought

"Well I was wondering if we could get together for a picnic later today in the park?"

"Uh well I umm…are you hitting on me?"

" Heavens Hell, no I just want to know if you can go or not?"

"Uhh I don't know…" Tucker said

"Okay then stop by the park later today if your not to busy." And he hung up

Tucker sighed in relief then relaxed into the tub for a nice hot bubble bath.

………………………….

Later on Tucker went to the park, not for Mr. Lancer, just to see if he was there waiting for him.

To Tuckers surprise Mr. Lancer was there, but with other 'nerds' from school.

"What the heck?" Tucker said aloud

Tucker walked over to find Mikey and a bunch of school nerds. Tucker walked over to Mr. Lancer.

"What is this?"

"Oh this? This is a nerd get together to stop bullying."

"what I'm no nerd!" Tucker yelled

Just then a 12th grader stood up at the podium he tapped on the microphone. He had brown hair and big glasses and his pants were up to his chest and his acne was pretty bad.

"Fellow nerds, we gather all here together to stop bullying!" He said

Two boys snuck up behind him and grabbed his pants and raised them up really high, the boys expression looked like it was painful.

"Wedgie!" The Bully know as Dash yelled

All the nerds screamed as a bunch jocks ran out and grabbed the nerds and gave them wedgies, if you can't picture it, it looks like a bunch of lions going in for the kill.

Mr. Lancer was long gone leaving the poor nerds to fend for them selves, Tucker was covering behind a tree watching the poor kids getting wailed on.

"I'm outta here!" Tucker yelled running off.

Almost out of the park someone grabbed him.

"AHH! Don't hurt me!" Tucker yelled covering his head ready for a blow or a wedgie.

"Tucker your ok!" Mr. Lancer said hugging Tucker

"Haha Teacher's pet!" Dash yelled and pointed as a bunch of other bullies came over and laughed

"Oh great…" Tucker mumbled to himself.

(OK SORRY ITS BEEN SOOOO LONG! School is EVIL! Although there are a bunch of cute guys in it… ok then please review!)


	21. what now?

(omg I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry, I haven't posted in a while, one because I was grounded, two because writers block, three because band, school and my boyfriend, mostly take up my time, but im going to take a crack at it and try my best to write chapter 21, ok its 6: 25 and begin!)

So you want to play MASH?

Chapter 21: what do you mean?

It was a lazy day at Sam's place her parents were gone for the day; Sam, Danny, Tucker, and Valerie were hanging around. They weren't really talking, well at least not to everyone. Danny was whispering seductively into Sam ear. She was giggling as he grabbed her waist and started tickling her. Tucker and Valerie were planning their next move on Danny Sam.

"So how did they get together in the first place?" Valerie whispered to Tucker

"I don't really know, it happened rather quickly though…"

"Well it couldn't of been MASH… Sam and me didn't really do anything involving Danny before they got together."

"Well it was bound to happen they got together. And he saved her life from that manic rapist Jeff."

The two thought for a moment.

"What happened before the whole Jeff thing, there had to be something?" Tucker asked

"You're his best friend, doesn't he tell you anything?"

"Well yeah, but nothing about Sam."

"Well the only thing in MASH was Danny Phantom, you think it could of mixed it up?" Val said

"Oh that explains it…" Tucker said under his breath "what was the MASH about for Danny Phantom?" he asked

"She'd make out with him." Val said plainly

"Well it is possible that it got mixed up." Tucker said although he new the truth.

"Hmm maybe…" Val said glancing over at the two teens now making out on the couch.

"Jeez you two, you've been making out for over 15 flipping minutes! How in the world do you breathe!" Valerie yelled at them.

They stopped for a brief moment and Sam answered, "We breathe through our nose," Sam looked down at her watch "and its only been 12 minutes."

Valerie sighed and turned back to Tucker.

"What's been causing the MASH to come true anyway?"

Tucker shrugged "I dunno."

MEANWHILE

"Hahaha… these kids don't expect a thing. Your right sister they are foolish to not see through my plan."

"Your? Your plan? More like my plan I told you these kids would be perfect subjects, and without me, you wouldn't of been able to find the halfa."

"Fine our plan… but mostly my plan because it's my powers controlling the 'MASH', and your powers that don't show a ghostly effect so that boy doesn't find us out."

"Yes, and just two more steps until we have total control over them all, especially the halfa. Hahaha!"

(oooooo two evil sisters, next chapter we'll know a little more about them, anyway please review.)


	22. two sisters, one plan

O (ok ok thanks for the reviews lets skip to the story already!! Just review!)

So you want to play MASH?

Chapter 22: two sisters, one evil plan.

The sisters sat down planning their next move on Danny and the others.

The one girl had blonde hair with blue streaks, she wore a blue dress past her feet and she had beautiful blue sapphire eyes, her name was Aimi, meaning love beauty. She also had a mark on her fore head some-what like a tattoo, it was the symbol for love

The other sister, the older sister, paced around, as her long silky pearl white hair hung over her right shoulder, her dress was a dull white, and her eyes were beautiful silver. Her name was Chikako, meaning child of wisdom.

The two sisters, Aimi, the sister who controls the MASH, and Chikako, the sister whose ghostly powers are invisible in halfa's, they were thinking of their next plan to control Danny.

It would be harder then to control the others, in fact they already gained control of Sam.

They weren't controlling that it would be obvious to Danny and the others, she just kept Danny busy and kept making Valerie play MASH and trying to get Tucker and Danny to do it more so soon the power would control them, as well.

"Soon our plan, will take action and we will have control over Danny, to finally conquer the ghost zone, and break us out of this damn jail!" Chikako yelled

"Keep it down or that stupid warden will hear you." Aimi hushed

MEANWHILE back in the real world…

It was late, it was at least eleven o'clock, and Sam was quietly sleeping in her room. You'd think all was fine, unless you were dreaming what she was dreaming…

It was dark, in fact darker than dark. Sam was running around frantically trying to escape, when a voice started calling out her name,

"Sam, we need you to play MASH with Danny…"

"Why?" Sam asked confused trying to find were the voice was coming from

"Because… now look up."

Sam looked up hesitantly a flash of bright light flashed before her eyes, there was a picture, but the flash was to quick and she couldn't see it. Her mind suddenly went blank and she woke up.

The sunlight was peeking through the window curtains; Sam stretched her arms and got up. She didn't remember anything from the dream the flash of light had erased that memory. But the words "play MASH with Danny…" echoed in her head.

(oooooooooooo, wow, wasn't that good? Now updat or I'll have Callum (imaginary apocalypse pony friend) attack you. I'll do I promise… not… well ttyl having a tea party with Callum, so I expect to her my email put up with reviews!)


	23. Disastous Break up

(I am so so so so soooooo sorry for not updating sooner, I always start to but then I forget and school started so had less time on the comp, and now that school is almost over ill start writing this ting up hope u like)

So you want to Play MASH?

Chapter 23: Disastrous break up.

Sam headed out the door to school with 'play MASH' echoing in her head. She sighed as she entered the place of torture called school. She dialed her combination into her locker.

"43, 7, 30" she said to herself. "Come on freaking locker! Open!" Sam yelled pulling up at the handle. Danny walked up. He laughed.

"Having some trouble?"

Sam groaned, in 'this is not the time to be sarcastic.' "Can you reach your hand in and get out my books, I'm going to be late."

"Um yea sure, but you know, you want to open it you might have to be at the right locker." Danny said pointing to the locker next to him, "That's my locker your trying to open."

"Oh" Sam blushed and walked over to her locker and opened it smoothly. "thanks." She said dryly

In the next period Sam had slept through it. Danny had sat next to her, trying to wake her up before the teacher noticed.

"Sam. Sam? Sam wake up." Danny nudged her arm, but Sam wouldn't, or should I say couldn't wake up.

Aimi and Chikako put a sleeping spell on Sam to send more messages in her brain. More of their plan and different ways to gain control of Danny, and not just through MASH, but though Sam.

Sam woke up drowsily on her desk.

"Sam thank God you are awake. Mr. Whatshisface is handing out detention for people not paying attention."

"eh whatever" Sam groaned and stretched out her arms.

"What's been with you lately Sam, it seems like you don't care anymore."

"I don't care anymore Danny." Sam said or rather Aimi talking for her.

"So you don't care about us?" Danny asked, hoping for the right answer.

"Listen Danny, I don't give a shit about you anymore. You always put ghosts before me! And I bet your gay for Tucker!" And with that Sam stormed out of the room.

Danny's mouth was wide open. His blue eyes were tearing up.

"Oh-, looks like Fenton just got his wittle heart broken." Dash mocked.

"hahaha," Chikako laughed "Our little plan worked, now that Danny's heart has been broken he has less spiritual power, which makes it easier to control him."

"Yes, but we are not there yet, We're done using Sam. Time for out next target." Aimi laughed

Aimi let go of control of Sam when she got home. Her heart wasn't beating fast, even though she ran, but as soon as she came to her senses, she realized what she had just did. She had just broke up with the love of her life, and he wouldn't take her back not after what she said to him in class.

"Ugh! What the Fuck was I thinking how could I be so stupid! Why would I say those things!"

Sam started hitting herself on the head, until she couldn't take it by making the stupidest mistake of her life, and broke down crying.

Danny had left school early too. With Dash tormenting him he just couldn't take holding it in. He rushed up the stairs so his parents wouldn't notice he was home early and invade his personal life. He laid down on his bed and softly cried. _Sam was never like that, why would she even say those things?_ Danny thought, _There must be something wrong. _

"Sam would never say that. There has to be something wrong."

Danny jumped off his bed and transformed into his alter ego. "And I am going to find out what's wrong."

And with that Danny flew out his window and to Sam's mansion.

(A/N: OOOO how did you like? Reveiws please lol, I liked writing this chapter, so hopfully the next one will be good too.! )


	24. Snap out of it Sam!

(A/N: Omg has it been awhile or what?! Soooo I went on FanFic today and decided to read ..erm re read So you want to play Mash? And I was like hey I should write more, so here I am now. Lol but yea, its one of my better written, but still crappyly written things, soooooooo yea I'm going to write, haha review?)

So You Want to Play MASH?

Chapter 24: Snap Out of it Sam!

Danny flew towards Sam's mansion and thoughts of what Sam had said to him earlier raced through his mind.

"_Why would she say that? I know she doesn't mean it." _ He flew faster _"Maybe its that PMS thing…or whatever."_

When he reached her house the lights were off and her curtain was closed for her bedroom. Danny softly knocked on the glass.

"Sam? Are you in there? Are you okay?" There still was no answer on the other side. Danny went invisible and floated through the window. Her room was dark, there were a few candles lit for some illumination. He saw her bathroom light was on, the door was closed, but the light was seeping out from underneath.

"Sam?" Danny knocked on the door

He heard a gasp and scrambling around the bathroom.

"Danny?" Sam said, there was a shake in her voice, like she was crying or something.

"Sam! Are you okay?" Danny put his hand on the door. "Can I come in?"

There was a moment of silence, he heard her whimper, and gasp for breath. She was crying. The door knob turned and Sam emerged from the bathroom. She had a long sweatshirt on over her normal tank top. Her hair was down, her face was red and so were her eyes. She stared down at the floor space between them.

Danny couldn't bare to see her like this; he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face up to look at his. A tear streamed down her face, he wiped it away with his other finger.

"Danny…" Sam choked "I'm sorry…"

Danny kept his hand placed under her chin and bent down and gently kissed her, which she so gratefully returned. After a moment or two, they pulled apart.

"I didn't know if you were okay… after today, I was so confused… But that didn't sound like you… I know you would say those things." Danny whispered to Sam, he grabbed her arms, Sam winced, as he pulled her arms around his neck, and as he placed his on her hips.

"I want to dance with you, Sam…" He whispered in her ear. Sam smiled at him. They swayed around her room a bit. It didn't last long though. Sam's parents came knocking on the door.

"Sammy-kins? What are you doing in there?" Her mother knocked "Dinners been ready for 20 minutes already."

Sam walked over to the door. "Mom, I'm not hungry, I'm really tired, I'll eat later."

She heard her mom sigh and walk away. She looked over at Danny, who was looking at his hands, and glanced over at her.

"Sam… if you were this upset…" Danny choked, his blue eyes watered up. He raised his hands to her… they were covered in blood. Sam looked at the arms of her sweatshirt, it had bled through.

Sam collapsed on the floor, crying…

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry… Horrible things have been happening to me… I didn't know how to deal with it!"

"You could have talked to me about it Sam! I don't want you to hurt yourself… I care about you… I want to protect you…" Danny said lifting up her arm and pushing the sleeve up. There were five slashes across her arm, still bleeding.

"Promise me, promise me Sam… That you'll stop?" Danny looked at Sam's face, she nodded.

Suddenly Sam's eyes faded out. She slapped Danny's hand off her arm.

"Don't touch me! And don't tell me what to do!" Sam yelled

Danny had a whisk of cool air slide from his lips… there was a ghost around here somewhere. Danny turned his eyes to Sam. Maybe this is why she's acting weird.

"Sam!" Snap out of it!" Danny said

"So, I see you have caught on to our little game, Danny Phantom." Sam voiced for Aimi.

"Who are you?! And get out of Sam!" Danny surged

Sam… Aimi laughed "I'm not in your friend, just controlling her… and soon I'll control you too…"

(A/N: hhahahaahhhahhahhahahaa CLIFFHANGER! Haha okay I will update … eventually. REveiws? I know you people are reading this sooo you better review… )


	25. Do you still like me?

**(A/N: haha I wanna say that… this is my story and if I want sam to cut… she'll cut! Haha and who said she did it? Maybe Aimi did it… anyway lol just wanted to say that any way this is the new chapter soooooo lol enjoyyyy!)**

So You want to Play MASH?

Chapter 25: Do you still like me?

"Get out of Sam!" Danny yelled, he didn't want to attack this… Aimi ghost if she was in Sam's body… he had to attack Sam before unwillingly when she was controlled before… but he didn't want to again…

"I'm not inside your friend, I'm controlling her from my world…" Aimi laughed.

"What do you want?!" Danny was pissed. He did not want to deal with this now.

"I want you Danny Fenton…" Aimi licked her lips. Danny scowled… he didn't like this one bit.

"Let Sam go!"

"If you want Sam to be safe, listen to me…" Aimi smiled

"What do you want?" Danny said

"Change into Danny Fenton…"

Danny did as she told him… not letting his guard down. Aimi, who was using Sam's body walked over to Danny, she touched his face with her hand, and her eyes stared into his. Just then Sam's body fell over unconscious.

"Sam!" Danny grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"Hey! What are you two doing in there!" The Worden yelled

Aimi jumped back "N-n-nothing sir!" Walker glared at her and walked away…

"God Damn! I was so close to taking control of him!" Aimi pouted

"Oh go cry about it…" Chikako

"what?! We've been trying to get him for so long!" Aimi cryed to her sister

"Listen… I found a way to get out of this forsaken place… so listen closely, once we get out of here… we can go and fight Danny Phantom ourselves…" Chikako laughed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Danny asked Sam for the third time.

"Yes Danny, I'm sure I'm fine." Sam smiled

"Really? Because you don't seem okay?" Danny pushed

"Is it because of the cuts?" Sam asked "Because if it is, I don't really remember doing that… I remember seeing myself doing it but I don't think I did."

Danny just sighed "Anyway… how are we going to stop Aimi?"

"I don't really know…" Sam thought "Well she's using me to get to you, so when she tries to attack you with me... all you have to do is ignore it… I think she can only get you when you're hurt emotionally, so keep optimistic." She smiled

"I'll try." Danny smiled back at her "It's hard when the girl you like yells at you…"

"Heh… well sorry I can't help that." She said giving him a hug. "You know that what I said… I didn't really mean it."

"I kinda got that after Aimi appeared." Danny said hugged her back

"Do you still like me?" Sam asked looking into his eyes

"No… I don't like you Sam…" Danny smiled "I love you." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, which she returned.

Sam looked over at her clock it was 5 o' clock. The day had went fast. Just then Sam felt a slight vibration in Danny's pants… his cell phone. He grabbed it.

"Hello?" Danny said into the receiver "I'm at Sam's…its only five…but I… mom!... okay I'll be home soon…bye." Danny hung up.

"The school called my mom and told her I skipped out early today…They also told her that I might be doing drugs." Danny sighed

"Why'd they say that?"

"Who knows..." Danny hugged Sam. "Well I have to go… I'll see you tomorrow?" He kissed her gently.

"Definitely." Sam said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

(A/N: And there you have it. Chapter 25. and now, I need to think of ideas for chikako and aimi. And ugh! Im not in the moooooood! Hehe reviews?!)


End file.
